Secrets
by Come to bed
Summary: Harry is having secret thoughts about someone that is forbidden to him in more than one way. Hermione is getting suspicious, but does she really want to know what is going on? Rated M for a reason. HPDU eventually
1. Chapter One

**Secrets**

Chapter One

Dolores tapped her perfectly manicured nails against the hard wood of her desk. "You are thicker than the first years," she said, bored. "Are you telling me that no one knows the answer?"

When no hands went up, she sighed heavily. Standing up to address the class, she spoke with a sickeningly sweet tone. "Since I'm sure you all want to do well on your N.E.W.T's this year, you will all come to an extra class during your next lunch period."

Loud groans filled the classroom, but Hermione, who was sitting next to the famous Harry Potter, noticed that instead of his face contorting with horror, he was fighting a broad grin.

Hermione leaned over to whisper in Harry's ear as soon as Umbridge turned around to write that night's assignment on the blackboard. "Harry, aren't you upset?" she asked anxiously.

Harry jerked out of a daze. "Wha..? Oh yeah, right. Horrible." He then continued to smile dazedly into space. Hermione lifted her eyebrows, obviously not convinced. She turned around to leave her boyfriend to his daydreaming. She didn't notice that his fixated stare was directed at a certain teacher.

Harry couldn't help but notice the way his teacher's robes were pulled taut across her voluptuous body, or the way her hair flowed down from her shoulders like a waterfall. He even thought her frown lines were sexy. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help feeling this way. He couldn't believe he was fantasizing more about his teacher than his girlfriend!

**A:N:**Hey, we're back in a new fanfic, but this time it is mostly mine! (Charlie's) A description of Harry Potter in the next chappie, I promise!

Review away,

Charlie kiss


	2. Chapter Two

**Secrets**

Chapter Two

Hermione Granger glanced casually at Harry Potter, her boyfriend since the summer. He had been so off ever since school started last month - talking to here rarely and spending enormous amounts of time doing his homework, or so he claimed that's what he had been doing in his room. Her eyes lingered on his lightning scar, and drifted down to his emerald green eyes, looking for any clue of the solution to his odd behavior and finding none. He licked his lips suddenly, and Hermione looked in the direction he was looking. All she saw was Dolores Umbridge bending over to pick up a fallen eraser. Hermione double checked to make sure that Harry was, indeed, staring at Umbridge to fervently. It could be he was looking at that pretty Ravenclaw over to Umbridges left, but Hermione was able to ex that one out because Harry's eyes followed Umbridges' every move. Hermione doubted that Harry could even answer a simple question correctly, he looked so enthralled. She decided to test her theory, and leaned over.

"Harry, do you think boggarts are cool?" she asked, watching his every move.

Harry blinked, but other than that, she saw no other suspicious movements. "Yeah," he murmured. "Yeah - I love croissants too."

Hermione's suspicions were confirmed - Harry was definitely hiding something, and she didn't like the looks of it.

**A:N:**Hiya, guys and gals. Charlie here, again, with a new co-writer (only for this story) who wishes to remain anonymous until further notice. I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry it is so short, but I am rushing to finish a big term paper and just wanted to get my ideas out quickly. Possible editing in the future - very probable, but not certain. Later dolls!

Love,

Charlie kiss


	3. Chapter Three

**Secrets**

Chapter Three

"That quiz was murder," said Ron, falling in step with Harry as they walked down the hallway. "Snape planned on me getting the one with all the blank questions so I would miss them. I mean, come on!"

Harry nodded instinctively, but he must have been daydreaming, because the next moment he had run right into Draco Malfoy, who was (as ever) flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

Draco backed away from him a few feet, wiping off his robes as if Harry was carrying some dreadful disease.

"Watch where you're going, Potter," he sneered. Ron reddened and put his fists up threateningly, but he felt like all of the blood drained out of him at Harry's next words.

"Hey baby, you're looking fine today." Harry smiled dreamily at Draco.

Draco and Ron both looked at Harry with identical expressions of disbelief. "Excuse me?" croaked Ron.

Draco had begun to slowly clench his fists at his sides. "Sorry to say, Potter, but the feelings are not mutual and never will be. First of all, I hate you. Second of all, do not call me _baby. _That's just _wrong_. And third, GET AWAY FROM ME!"

The walls around them shook slightly. Frightened first years at the end of the hall were peering around the corner to see what all the fuss was about. Draco's last words had made some kind of impact on Harry, for he snapped out of his dreamlike reverie and looked at all of the people around him. Ron was still in shock.

"What?" he said, confused.

"Don't give me that shit," said Draco, who was still livid. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Lovely to see you too, Malfoy. Now could someone tell me what is going on?"

"C'mon Harry," whispered Ron. "Let's get out of here."

Harry shot Malfoy a look of pure hatred, but then followed Ron down the marble staircase to the Great Hall for lunch. Harry forgot about the incident, but Ron didn't.


	4. Chapter Four

**Secrets, by Come to bed**

Chapter 5

Hermione stood stock still in the doorway to Harry's room, her eyes glassy as if she were about to cry. Harry felt as if he had missed a step going down the stairs – how could he have forgotten to lock the door?

Harry sat on the ground, naked, erection in hand. In his other hand was a ghastly picture of Dolores Umbridge that Harry had obviously magicked to be dancing in the nude. The picture Dolores gasped at the sight of Hermione of them and fled out of the picture.

Harry grabbed his bed hangings in an attempt to cover himself up. "Wait," he said quickly as Hermione burst into tears and turned towards the door. "Please – I can explain!"

Hermione ignored him, and with a final sob, slammed the door behind her.

Harry groaned and clapped a hand to his forehead, throwing himself down on his four-poster and listening to Hermione running down the stairs. He had tried to stop his habit – he really had! He had stowed away that picture in his suitcase, just in case he was tempted. But when he had been packing for the Christmas vacation at the burrow, he had seen that picture, and he just couldn't help himself.

When the word got out that Umbridge was coming back, he had been furious. He, at the time, had a hatred of Dolores Umbridge burning inside of him, but he had felt a flicker of something else…something in the pit of his stomach, similar to what he used to feel whenever he saw Cho. He started to recall that moment briefly…

"_Umbridge is coming back?"_

_Harry jolted to reality unpleasantly as Ron stared at the head table disbelievingly. He quickly looked up and saw that the stout little frumpy witch was indeed sitting at the head table as if she owned it. He felt a sudden burst of hatred as she looked up and straight into his eyes. How could they let her back in…? He glared right back at her, and she smirked, not breaking their gaze. He could see loathing burning in her eyes, but there was something else there, something that was not there before…but what was it?_

_Hermione looked outraged. "They can't do that!" she shrieked in indignation. "And after all that happened last year!"_

_Ron was staring at Hermione, a funny look on his face. "Ron?" said Harry uncertainly. "You okay, mate?"_

_Ron jumped as though jerking out of a daze. "Yeah," he said unconvincingly. "Yeah, I'm good."_

"_When's our first class with her," Hermione snapped, grabbing her course paper with such force that Harry was surprised that it didn't rip in half. She scanned it briefly before letting out a groan. "We've got her tomorrow afternoon!"_

Harry sighed and looked down at his knees, his messy black hair falling in his eyes. He had to apologize to Hermione. He had to make it up to Ron. And he had to tell Dolores how he felt about her.

Harry stood up determinedly, reaching for his robes. It had to be now. It could not wait.

**A:N/**Hey guys, sorry about the wait, but I've been really busy. I have a HUGE speech project for the University due soon, and I just finished a series of rigorous tests. Plus, James and I have been very busy….just kidding. I won't enlighten you on our love life. It would be flame city!

Love,

Charlie


	5. Chapter Five

**SECRETS, by Come to Bed**

Chapter Six

Harry composed himself quickly and walked out the common room door and down the stairs. He heard staggered sobs coming from the opposite side of the room and, with a slight pang, realized it was Hermione. Harry began to walk slowly towards her, trying not to make too much noise in fear she would flee at sight of him. His guess was correct; a squeaky floorboard made her turn, her long, curly hair falling over her reddened face. She gave him the dirtiest look she could muster in her state of despair, and quickly got up, evidently heading for the girls dormitories. Harry, panicking, stepped forward and grabbed her arm to keep her from escaping.

"Get away from me," Hermione hoarsely muttered her voice thick with emotion.

"Herm.." Harry trailed off hopelessly, trying to figure out how to word what he wanted to say. "I am…so sorry…"

"How long," Hermione whispered softly, her voice wavering slightly.

Harry knew it would be hopeless to try and deny what she saw. "Since the year began," he said truthfully. Hermione's face crumpled, and a few stray tears leaked out of her eyes as she yanked her arm out of his grasp. She stumbled away, making a pathetic attempt to stop her tears from falling. Harry took a step forward, on the impulse to follow her, but when she looked at him, he had to stop. She looked so beautiful, even though her face was red and damp. Her curly brown hair was sort of shimmering in the dim common room light, and the emotions shining through her golden brown eyes made him want to cry. The only thing that marred her beauty was the foul glare she was sending him, and Harry knew that he couldn't follow her now. Their discussion would have to wait.

Hermione's angry exterior disappeared for a second, and was replaced with a hurt, fragile glance. "Why did you do this to me, Harry?" she whispered, so soft Harry could barely make it out. "Why did you ruin this? What was wrong with what we had?"

"It…isn't you," said Harry helplessly. "I still love you, Hermione –"

"That's bullshit, Harry, and you know it." Hermione whispered fiercely, her angry facade returning.

Harry had to swallow several times before finally speaking. "Its not," he said softly. "I mean, I just don't know Hermione…I love you so much, but it's just not the same as it used to be…"

Hermione sniffed. "Why couldn't you have ended this sooner, Harry?" she said quietly, without a trace of emotion. "Why couldn't you have saved this – this horrible –"  
Her voice cracked and she buried her head in her hands, unable to continue. A lump formed in Harry's throat, and he coughed before he began.

"Hermione, I love you, but…its how I would love a sister." Harry felt a bit relieved to get that off his chest. He exhaled quickly and headed for the boys dorms, knowing he could do no more to comfort Hermione. Not now, and possibly not ever.

A.N./ OMG guys im so sorry for not reposting! James and I have been totally swamped, because we've just graduated from college! Chyeah! And surprise surprise we've gotten ourselves an apartment to share! Its been great wink wink. lots! Thankx

Lots of 33333333,

Charlie


	6. Chapter Six

**Secrets – by Come to Bed **

Chapter Seven 

Ron punched his pillow in angry frustration. He had woken up this morning worried that something bad would happen between him and his two best friends, but he never imagined it would be like this. Ron had a clue that Harry might have been cheating on Hermione (which he could not understand – how could someone want to cheat on Hermione?), but he never would have thought that it would have been an ugly, overweight teacher that they had all claimed to hate!

Ron groaned and flipped over on his back, staring up at the gold and red draperies on his four poster. How someone could cheat on Hermione he could not understand. She was the perfect girlfriend – she was pretty, smart, funny, and although she pissed Ron off a lot of the time, he had always felt something between them, ever since around fourth year. He had always hoped ever since then that Hermione had felt the same way. He kept all of these feelings to himself, of course. But he couldn't help feeling betrayed when, this past summer, his two best friends started dating, leaving Ron out in the cold. They made sure to always include him, to try and make sure he didn't feel that way. Ron pretended only for their sake that he was happy for them, but all of their efforts still made Ron feel excluded; knowing that they were working together to try and include him was still excluding him.

Ron felt guilty when he first started feeling that way. He tried to suppress his feelings; he kept telling himself that what kind of friend was he, wanting his friends to be miserable just so he could be happy? But his spiteful feelings on their relationship started to be felt by Hermione as well a few weeks ago, and now it was Harry that was being left out. And the thing that bothered Ron was that…he didn't seem to care.

It was then he knew that something was wrong.

He heard someone thumping up the stairs, followed by the sound of a body hitting the floor. A few seconds later he heard muffled crying. He practically fell off of his bed to get out to the corridor, and when he opened the door, he saw a head of curls and big brown eyes staring at him. Her eyes were bright with tears, and as Ron came over to hug her, he couldn't help smiling. He had beaten Harry, for once in his life.

And he was liking it.

**A:N/** This chapter is dedicated to ronhermione4eva2314, who followed our story and gave us a great idea for this chapter! Thanx a bunch to those who continued to follow and those who picked it up! Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm just writing stuff down as it comes so I don't forget P When this story is finished if it ever is ill probably combine a lot of chapters and stuff. Idk. Oh and if you want to IM me, my sn is Charlie x james.

Xoxoxoxo

Charlie


	7. Chapter Seven

_**Secrets – a fanfic by cometobed**_

Chapter Eight

"Oh Ron," Hermione sobbed into his shoulder, her voice filled with emotion. "Why would – what did I – oh," she broke down again, her arms wrapping tighter around his neck. Ron's shirt was dampening very quickly, but that was the last thing on his mind at the moment.

"Hermione," Ron soothed, rubbing his hand in small circles on her back. "Its okay..." Although he knew that it was probably not okay, he knew that it was best not to say so.

Hermione stopped sniffling for a second as she looked at him. Ron felt as if his stomach was doing a backflip. "Its not," she said faintly. "Its not okay."

"What happened?" he urged her, his eyes boring into her bloodshot ones.

She hiccupped, and appeared to hesitate for a second before responding. "Its…Harry. We've…broken up."

Ron felt a surge of pleasure travel throughout his body. "Oh," he said uncomfortably, not sure what to say without being too obvious. "Um…its going to be fine… He didn't deserve you," he added forcefully at the end. Far from comforting her, this seemed to make her cry harder.

"Hermione!" Ron said, alarmed. "Don't – don't cry…"

"I'm sorry," said Hermione, sniffling and making a feeble attempt at a laugh. "I just feel so…pathetic. I didn't want to get you involved…" she said, looking so sad that Ron felt tears spring to his own eyes. Hermione saw this and smiled a bit.

"You're sweet. I don't know how to thank you," she said softly, looking up at him from her big, brown eyes (Ron felt his stomach turn again). "I probably look horrible," she said, laughing slightly and looking down.

"You look beautiful," Ron said honestly, and she looked up at him again, surprised. Looking at her again, Ron realized that what he said was true. Even though her eyes were swollen and bloodshot, her face was red, and her hair was frizzing up all over the place, she was still beautiful, and she was still Hermione. She was still _his_ Hermione.

Ron realized that while he had been thinking he had subconsciously been getting much, much closer to her. Hermoine looked a little surprised but did not struggle or speak... Ron gulped. Her lips were so, so close to his own…

**A:N/ **ooo another cliffie! As I said before, ill combine chapters soon. I just forgot where I put the other files! . so ill update soon, and r&r people!

xoxo,

charlie


End file.
